Dźwięk i mgła
by Ivetta1410
Summary: Jak może wyglądać życie byłej podwładnej Orochimaru? Czy zrobi wioska Ukrytej Mgły, a odzyskać swój najlepszy Abal?
1. Chapter 1

Niebo miało jeszcze lekko złotawy odcień, ale dzień ustępował już wieczornej szarudze. Barwy stopniowo traciły na wyrazistości, a odgłosy dnia zamierały jeden po drugim. Okolica powoli wypełniała się cichym szelestem skrzydeł nocnych ptaków, melodyjnym cykaniem świerszczy, głuchym rechotem żab zamieszkujących pobliskie bajorko, monotonnym brzęczeniem komarów i chrabąszczy. W ciężkim od wilgoci, nieruchomym powietrzu unosił się intensywny aromat dzikich róż; ich niewysokie krzaczki otaczały półkolem niewielkie, samotne wniesienie. Jego łagodne zbocza i zaokrąglony szczyt pokrywała, podobnie z resztą jak cały pozostały teren, gęsta trawa, w której za dnia można było dostrzec kolorowe kępki kwiatów. Jednak teraz, w coraz szybciej zapadającym zmroku dało się zauważyć jedynie ciemne sylwetki wspomnianych krzewów, oraz pagórka, wraz z siedzącą na nim drobną, młodą kobietą.

Długie, brązowe włosy, swobodnie opadały na ramiona, a zielone oczy usilnie wpatrywały się w jakiś odległy, wyimaginowany punk. Uśmiech, delikatnie igrający na jej wargach, nadawał twarzy kobiety łagodny wyraz, upodabniający ją do nastolatki, chodź kilka dni wcześniej skończyła dwadzieścia jeden lat. Przymknęła powieki, powoli położyła się na miękkiej, mokrej od rosy trawie.

Na granatowym już firmamencie zaczęły pojawiać się pojedyncze gwiazdy, a ponieważ tej nocy, księżyc wszedł w fazę nowiu zdawały się być jaśniejsze niż w istocie były... Z piersi kobiety wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Lubiła to miejsce, uwielbiała czuć na swoim ciele subtelny dotyk polnych kwiatów, wdychać zapach unoszący się w około. Podłożyła ręce pod głowę. Chwila błogiego spokoju tuż, przed burzą, kiedy, wilgotność powietrza wzmaga woń kwiatów, ale na horyzoncie nie widać jeszcze nawet małej chmurki, zawsze przyprawiała ją o melancholijny nastrój. Tym razem także tak się stało. Z tym, że nie była to zła melancholia, taka, która odbiera człowiekowi chęć do życia. Przeciwnie, jakaś dziwna błogość rozsadzała jej serce, sprawiała, że po całym ciele rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło. W takich w momentach zapominała o wszystkim, realny świat i jego problemy umykały daleko... Nieważne jak wielkie i jak dręczące były to sprawy. W tej jednej ulotnej chwili, do której mógłby porównać całe swoje życie, w tym jednym jedynym miejscu, nic nie miało większego znaczenia. Odetchnęła głębiej, jakby chciała nabrać w płuca zapas owego parnego powietrza, ale kilka sekund później wypuściła je ze świstem. Ponownie zmieniła pozycję na siedzącą. W tym samym momencie krótki przebłysk rozjaśnił ciemność, a następnie głuchy dźwięk odległego jeszcze grzmotu, przerwał spokojny tok myśli kobiety. W jednej chwili przypominając jej o niezbyt wesołej sytuacji, w której się znajdowała. Dłoń kobiety odruchowo powędrowała do osłonionego metalową opaską czoła. Opaską, na której już od dawna nie widniał żaden symbol. Powoli odwiązała chustkę, przytrzymującą owy kawałek metalu i po raz kolejny westchnęła cicho, ale tym razem z żalu. Od kilku lat pozostawała po za nawiasem nie tylko jakiejkolwiek społeczności shinobi. Świadomość ta wywoływała u niej lekkie przygnębienie.

Mówią, że człowiek może przyzwyczaić się do wszystkiego, nawet do palącego bólu. Skrzywiła się na całą absurdalność powyższego stwierdzenia. Istnieją rzeczy, do których nie można się przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczą tych, za których jest się odpowiedzialnym... Gwałtowny wiatr poruszył fałdami krótkiej, pozbawionej rękawów tuniki, w którą była ubrana, błyskawica po raz kolejny przecięła ciemność, a ogromy huk, zatrząsł okolicą. _Czas wracać,_ pomyślała kobieta, lecz ciągle stała nieruchomo na szczycie wzgórka i na wpół zmrużonymi oczami spoglądała w dal, jakby chciała zobaczyć własną przyszłość... Chociaż, nie, to nie było dla niej aż tak ważne. Ona już swoje przeszła i pomimo wciąż jeszcze młodego wieku, czuła, że gdyby nagle przyszło jej umrzeć, to żałowałaby tylko jednego, a mianowicie tego, że nigdy już nie zobaczy twarzy swoich najbliższych... Ogarnęła z twarzy jakiś nieposłuszny kosmyk. Wiatr wzmagał się z każdą chwilą, przerwy między błyskami, a grzmotami stawały się coraz krótsze.

Burza nie była czymś, co mogło by ją wystraszyć, tym bardziej, iż śmierć przez porażenie piorunem wydawała się jej jedną z ciekawszych możliwości. Taki koniec pociągał ją dużo bardziej, niż zgon od ciosów oddziału specjalnego wioski, w której się wychowała i w której zdobyła najpierw tytuł Genina, a następnie awansowała na Chuunina. Nawet jeśli zaledwie kilka dni później tak po prostu ją opuściła, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie... Co więcej, gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, postąpiła by zupełnie tak samo. Uśmiech znów wypełzł na jej twarz. Prawda, że ucieczka stanowiła jej pierwszy, a za razem największy błąd, ale ani przez chwilę go nie żałowała. Prawda, że gdyby nie to, całe jej życie potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej i wówczas na pewno nie byłoby jej tutaj, lecz nie miało to absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Tym bardziej iż pośrednio, dzięki tamtej właśnie szczeniackiej decyzji, poznała kilka osób, które szybko stały się jej droższe niż własne życie. Odwróciła się na pięcie. Wiatr wzmagał się, błyski i grzmoty były coraz bliższe, duże krople deszczu, uderzały w głowę i ramiona kobiety...

Mashita Yume, Sugai Nichihi, Ashida Miyuki, trójka dzieci, odrzuconych i zdawało by się zapomnianych przez los. Pamiętała dokładnie chwilę, w której ujrzała ich po raz pierwszy. Gdzieś głęboko w zakamarkach umysłu zagrzebała to błagalne wejrzenie dużych, ciemnofioletowych oczu czteroletniej wówczas Miyuki. Wejrzenie, mające w sobie jakąś dziwną siłę, sprawiającą, że nikt nie mógłby przejść obok niej obojętnie... Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu spojrzeniu, dziewczynka, wraz z parą towarzyszących jej pięcioletnich chłopców, trafiła pod skrzydła piętnastoletniej wówczas kunoichi...

Deszcz zmienił się w ulewę, mokre ubranie lepiło się do ciała kobiety, jakiś piorun uderzył kilka centymetrów od miejsca w którym stała. Nie przejęła się tym. Jej myśli biegły teraz zupełnie innym tokiem... Przypomniała sobie, ile razy żałowała tamtej decyzji, oraz to, że początkowo traktowała swoich podopiecznych jak zło konieczne i zupełnie nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego? Przecież gdyby nie oni, to na pewno już dawno skończyła by ze sobą. To oni nadali jej życiu sens, po tym jak została zmuszona do opuszczenia kolejnej wioski. Potem, dużo potem na jej drodze pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto sprawił, że jej życie, znów uległo diametralnej zmianie. W reszcie otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień i już miała odejść, gdy nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjś dotyk, a następnie ostre paznokcie brutalnie wbiły się w jej skórę...

-Tenshi-sensei?

Na te słowa wysoki, młody mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach, gęstą grzywką opadających na czoło, odwrócił się od okna przy którym stał. Ciemne wnętrze pokoju raz po raz rozjaśniały gwałtowne błyski, a panującą w nim cisze mąciły monotonne uderzenia deszczu o szyby połączone z głuchymi odgłosami grzmotów. Te ostatnie za każdym razem stawały się coraz silniejsze...

-Tak Hotaru? – Spytał uprzejmie pochylając się równocześnie ku dziewczynce z długimi, fioletowymi włosami, poczęci rozpuszczonymi, a po części spiętymi w niewielki koczek. Mała uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, gdy na jej twarzy spoczął spokojny wzrok błękitnych oczu mężczyzny. To spojrzenie, zawsze ją uspokajało, sprawiało, że czuła się bezpieczna.

-Noriko-sama jeszcze nie wróciła, prawda? – Wyszeptała starając się przy tym opanować lekkie drżenie głosu. Skinął głową.

-Nie przejmuj się. Burza i noc to jej pora. – zapewnił i delikatnie poczochrał włosy swojej podopiecznej. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się ponownie, ale po chwili jej usta wykrzywiły się w dziwnym grymasie.

-Boje się – powiedziała cicho, a do fiołkowych oczu naszły łzy...

Tenshi tylko westchnął, a następnie delikatnie przysunął małą do siebie.

-Nie ma czego – szepnął tuż nad jej uchem. – Naprawdę nie ma czego...

Kiedy już uspokojona Hotaru, opuściła pokój swojego mistrza, on sam siedział w bujanym fotelu, stojącym w kącie pokoju i nieznacznie kołysał się w przód i w tył. Niebieskie oczy beznamiętnie wpatrywały się w okno, a na zewnątrz wciąż szalała burza. Mocno zacisnął dłonie na poręczach krzesła. Wbrew temu, co powiedział dziewczynce, sam także odczuwał jakiś dziwny, dręczący niepokój, z którym nie umiał sobie poradzić. Westchnął ciężko. Od rana miał złe przeczucia i chodź nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, zdawało mu się, że oto zbliża się koniec tego, zdawałoby się sielankowego życia, jakie stało się ich udziałem ledwo trzy miesiące temu. Ciche, rytmiczne uderzenia biegunów fotela o drewniana podłogę nadawały jego myślą właściwy tor. trzy miesiące, mniej więcej tyle czasu upłynęło od dnia, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Przymknął oczy. Pamiętał doskonale, że jej shuriken, wbił się wówczas głęboko w jego ramię, zupełnie jakby nie przeszkadzały mu żadne kości... Do dziś nosił na ciele pamiątkę tego zdarzenia: niewielką, białą bliznę, a w pamięci, słowa jakimi wówczas ją nazwał... _Bezpańska suka_. Mocniej zacisnął ręce na poręczach, aż zbielały mu kostki. Nie wiedział wtedy, że ta _Bezpańska suka_, obudzi w nim tak szybko, tak głębokie uczucia. Powoli podniósł się z krzesła, ponownie podszedł do okna i oparł się o parapet. Kolejna błyskawica oświetliła pomieszczenie, a po plecach Tenshi`go przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Nie do końca rozumiał jego źródło, przecież, wbrew własnemu imieniu*, był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, bez żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności... Myśli mężczyzny ponownie pomknęły ku niedalekiej przeszłości, ku pierwszej walce którą stoczył z tą, jak się mu wówczas zdawało szurniętą kunoichi i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. O tak, ich pierwsze spotkanie trudno było zaliczyć do przyjemnych. A on sam oprócz głębokiej i bolesnej rany po metalowej gwiazdce, wyniósł z niej także coś, co mógł porównać jedynie do wspomnienia własnej śmierci...

Dusząca pustka otaczała go ze wszystkich stron, tamowała oddech, przyśpieszała bicie serca. Panująca wokół głęboka, wyjątkowo nienaturalna cisza, przyprawiała, go o ból głowy, wyciągając na wiech świadomości najgorsze obrazy. Z trudem utrzymywał się na chwiejnych nogach. Zamknął oczy. Chociaż bardzo się starał, nie był w stanie zapanować nad własnym ciałem, a co gorsza, tak podstawowa czynność, jak oddychanie sprawiała mu realny ból... Serce w jego piersi wciąż jak szalone tłukło się o żebra. Powoli osunął się na kolana. Cisza nagle przemieniła się w głośny szum, a z jego ust i nosa poleciała obfita struga krwi... Chwilę potem nic już nie wiedział. Obudził się dwa dni później, w swoim własnym pokoju, a pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył, była właśnie owa _bezpańska suka_, czy też szurnięta kunoichi, co tylko potwierdziło jego wcześniejszą opinię. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, dlaczego, ktoś, kto tak wyraźnie dążył do wyeliminowania go ze świata żywych, teraz tak troskliwie się nim zajmował. Kiedy zaś o to zapytał odczytał krótką, wyjątkowo chłodną wypowiedź, z której zupełnie nic nie zrozumiał... Nigdy potem nie wracali już do tego tematu, a po między nim i jego niedoszłą zabójczynią i pielęgniarką w jednym niespodziewanie zaczęło rodzić się coś dziwnego. Niecały tydzień później odzyskał niemal pełnię sił...

Kolejny drzesz, przybiegł przez jego ciało, a on gwałtownie odsunął się od okna. Obawy, dręczące go przez cały dzisiejszy dzień nagle się wyostrzyły. Zapalił światło i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na szafce obok łóżka leżała jego broń...

Ostre niby szpony coraz głębiej wbijały się w jej skórę, zadając jej przy tym dotkliwy ból i sprawiając, że po ramieniu kobiety płynął wąziutki strumień czerwonego płynu. Zacisnęła zęby, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek racjonalną rekcje.

-No proszę, poszło łatwiej niż się spodziewałem – usłyszała jadowity, męski szept tuż nad swoim uchem – Jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jak ty, był w stanie przez tyle lat grać na nerwach Czwartego Mizukage? A może to tylko nieudolność ANBU Kiri-Gakure?

Odetchnęła głębiej, po mimo bólu nie krzyczała i nie wyrywała się. Znała ten głos.

-Dlaczego więc jeszcze żyje? – Spytała kontrolowanym tonem – Lepsza okazja do wykończenia mnie, może już nigdy ci się nie trafić...


	2. Chapter 2

Powoli poluzował uścisk, ale jego ręce wciąż spoczywały na ramionach kobiety. Cisza, która ponownie zapadła pomiędzy nimi zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Słychać było tylko szum deszczu i od czasu do czasu głuchy grzmot. Kunoichi powoli uniosła prawą dłoń na wysokość piersi, przymknęła oczy. Nie miała pewności, czy w tych warunkach ta technika zadziała, co więcej wcale nie wiedziała, czy użycie jej będzie konieczne. Wolała jednak dmuchać na zimne. Nie rozumiała zamiarów stojącego za nią shinobi i wcale nie była pewna, czy on nagle jej nie zaatakuje. Prawda, że jeśli chciał ją zabić, to mógł to zrobić już na samym początku, ale gdyby tak zrobił, to kobieta nigdy nie poznałaby jego tożsamości, a podświadomie czuła, że stojącemu za nią mężczyźnie bardzo na tym zależy... Szybko wykonała odpowiedni układ gestów i wolno odwróciła się w jego stronę. Tak jak się spodziewała, było zbyt ciemno, aby mogła dotrzeć jego oczy, ale na tyle jasno, aby stwierdzić, że w dłoniach mężczyzny, opuszczonych teraz swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, nie ma żadnej broni... Zmarszczyła czoło, teraz rozumiała jeszcze mniej niż na początku owego spotkania. Ninja nieznacznie przysunął się bliżej.

-Zadziwiające, prawda? Stoimy tu dłużej niż dwie minuty i jeszcze nikt nie jest ranny... – zawiesił głos, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę zagęścić i tak już gęstą atmosferę. Kobieta przymknęła oczy. Gra, prowadzona przez owego osobnika wyraźnie nie przypadła jej do gustu.

-Powiesz w końcu, o co ci chodzi, czy będziemy tu sterczeć, aż nas nowa era zastanie? – spytała z wyraźną nutka irytacji w głosie.

Uśmiechnął się. Wyczuła to wyraźnie w jego odpowiedzi:

-Gdyby to od de mnie zależało, nie dożyłabyś nawet wschodu słońca, ale mam rozkazy... – Cedził słowa powoli, wypowiadał je bardzo starannie, a ona czuła, jak powoli trafia ją szlak. Mimo to, wciąż stała spokojnie, naprzeciw mówiącego, udając zupełną obojętność. Tym czasem mężczyzna kończył swoją wypowiedź:

– Niewiarogodne, jak to się czasem dziwnie układa, prawda? Los może być życzliwy, nawet dla zdrajców, zwłaszcza jeśli, zmienia się władza... – ponownie zawiesił głos i obrzucił pogardliwym spojrzeniem całą jej sylwetkę. – Czwarty kopnął w kalendarz przeszło dwa miesiące temu, a Piąty najwyraźniej ma wobec ciebie inne plany...

Ostatnie słowa jakby ją poradziły, odebrały zdolność szybkiego reagowania, sprawiły, że usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, jak u ryby... _Inne plany?_ _Jakie znów inne plany? Po dziesięciu latach... Czy to w ogóle możliwe? _Przecież opuściła wioskę z własnej woli i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie myślała, że mogłaby tam wrócić, albo chociażby zbliżyć się do jej bram... Zacisnęła dłonie na rąbku swojej tuniki, aby w ten sposób opanować ich drżenie. Słowa mężczyzny, powoli bardzo powoli torowały sobie drogę do jej umysłu. Oczy, podobnie jak usta, na przemian zamykały się i otwierały. Niestety, język kobiety, wciąż był skołowaciały. Shinobi Mgły wciąż jeszcze mierzył ją wzrokiem.

-Tak, ja też byłem zaskoczony – powiedział z przekąsem – Żeby po tylu latach i to jeszcze kogoś takiego jak ty – w ostatnim słowie wyczuwało się głęboką pogardę. – Ale jak już mówiłem, to nie zależy od de mnie...- obszedł ją dookoła. Znów poczuła na policzku jego oddech. – Zdaje się, że kiedyś twój klan był jednym z najsilniejszych, a zarazem najstraszniejszych klanów Ukrytej Mgły...

Osunęła się, na jej zdaniem bezpieczną odległość. Na reszcie była w stanie logicznie myśleć, a co najważniejsze wróciła jej zdolność mowy...

-Kekkei Genkai – wyszeptała – Więc to jest powodem, dla którego tu jesteś... jednak wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego? Przecież do tego wystarczy moje ciało...

Przyśpieszył kroku, nie przejmując się zupełnie szalejącą wokoło burzą. Odruchowo przymknął oczy, aby osłonić je przed coraz mocniej zacinającym deszczem, którego duże podobne do igieł krople, raz po raz uderzały w twarz mężczyzny. Zacisnął zęby. Jakiś dziwne, zupełnie nie zrozumiałe uczucie gnało go na przód i nie pozwalało się zatrzymać. Chociaż, nie miał pojęcia, skąd ono się bierze, wolał mu się nie sprzeciwiać. Niepokój coraz mocniej ściskał jego serce, sprawiał, że minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność... Zacisnął zęby. Zdawało mu się, że odległość po między domem, a łąką nagle wzrosła i wciąż się powiększa. Zaklął cicho. Ten dziwny, z każdą chwilą wzmagający się lęk wyzwalał w nim irytację, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu, nie potrafił mu się przeciwstawić. Zacisnął pięści, uniósł dotychczas opuszczą, wręcz wtuloną między ramiona głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. W świetle kolejnej błyskawicy, zobaczył wreszcie upragniony cel: niewielki pagórek, otoczony różanymi krzewami, wraz z dwoma postaciami stojącymi na jego szczycie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jego prawa ręka powoli skierowała ku przymocowanej do uda pochwy. Powoli wyciągnął z niej kunai, a następnie uniósł na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej i mocno ścisnął. Skradając się, chyłkiem okrążył wniesienie dokoła, starając się przy tym pozostać w jego cieniu. Z miejsca gdzie stał, nie mógł, z powodu burzy usłyszeć dokładnie całej rozmowy, ale od czasu, do czasu dochodziły do niego pojedyncze słowa, z których mógł bez większego trudu wywnioskować jej sens. Schował broń, oddychając jednocześnie z ulgą. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby jego pomoc była konieczna, tym bardziej, iż po między rozmówcami raczej na walkę się nie zanosiło. Westchnął bezgłośnie. Więc, to co czuł było niczym nieuzasadnionym, fałszywym alarmem? Ale skoro tak, to dlaczego tak łatwo się temu poddał, co sprawiło, że tak po prostu dał się ponieść temu uczuciu? Co się z nim dzieje? Przecież nigdy nie reagował tak impulsywnie. Niewiele brakowało, a wyszedł by na głupca, gdyby nie elementarne zasady ostrożności... Mokre włosy wchodziły mu do oczu, poprawił je wolnym ruchem dłoni i raz jeszcze uniósł wzrok, akurat w tym samym momencie, kiedy jedna ze stojących na szczycie postaci, znikła w niewielkim obłoczku białego dymu. Dopiero wówczas wyszedł z cienia i szybkim krokiem zacząć wdrapywać się po śliskich od błota stokach pagórka...

Kobieta usłyszała dźwięk wydawany przez czyjeś obuwie i odwróciła się gwałtownie, z dłońmi na wszelki wypadek przygotowanymi do zawiązania pieczęci. Kiedy jednak rozpoznała zbliżającą się postać, natychmiast ponownie opuściła je wzdłuż ciała, a lekko drżące wargi, rozciągnęły się w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

-Tenshin? Jak długo tu jesteś? – pytanie jakby samo wyrwało się z jej gardła.

-Dopiero przyszedłem – skłamał tak naturalnym tonem, na jaki tylko było go stać. – Może wydać ci się to dziwne, ale poczułem, że możesz mnie potrzebować Nori-Chan...

-Jak widać wszystko w porządku – zaśmiała się nieco sztucznie. – Nie potrzebnie się martwiłeś...

Tenshin tylko wzruszył ramionami:

-Sam nie wiem co to było – powiedział cicho, jakby się przed kimś tłumaczył, ale po chwili wyprostował się i rzekł – Może lepiej będzie jak wrócimy? Jesteś całkiem przemoczona...

Drgnęła lekko, jakby ktoś nagle wyrwał ją ze snu.

-Tak, wracajmy – zgodziła się mechanicznie, podczas gdy jej myśli powoli zaczynały powracać do zakończonej ledwo parę chwil temu rozmowy z wysłannikiem Piątego Mizukage... Czy naprawdę miała szansę wrócić? Po tylu latach. Nigdy o tym nie marzyła, nawet nie zastanawiała się, czy tego chce, a jednak, jego słowa obudziły w niej wątpliwości. Mogła przestać być wyrzutkiem, mogła zagwarantować przyszłość swoim podopiecznym. Mogłaby znów nazwać jakieś miejsce domem, ale z drugiej strony przypomniała sobie ten pełen jadu i nienawiści głos posłańca. Głos mówiący: „zabije cię jak tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja... Zerknęła ukradkiem na idącego obok Tenshina. Czy przypadkiem on nie dał jej domu? Takiego prawdziwego, nie tylko dachu nad głową, ale też odrobiny czegoś... Czegoś dziwnego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznała. Nawet gdy była małą dziewczynką... Przysunęła się bliżej mężczyzny i delikatnie ujęła go za rękę. Może krótko się znali, ale i tak on był dla niej kimś wyjątkowym, kimś przy kim po prostu czuła się dobrze. Jednak on także należał do wyrzutków, a jedyna przyszłość, jaką mógł zapewnić zarówno sobie, jak i wszystkim, którzy go otaczali, wiązała się z ciągłym odrzuceniem przez jakąkolwiek społeczność i walką o własne przerwanie... Walka dla samego siebie? To przecież nie ma sensu, żadnego. A Kiri-Gakure dawała jej i nie tylko jej możliwość całkiem nowego startu...

Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły nieśmiało przebijać się przez cieniutką zasłoną chmur. Delikatny blask stopniowo rozjaśniał szarość poranka, sprawiając tym samym, że mało kto pamiętał o nocnej burzy. Okolicę napełniał śpiew ptaków, oraz bojowe, można by rzecz okrzyki małej dziewczynki. Jej długie, fioletowe włosy były upięte w ciasną kitkę na czubku głowy, w fiołkowych oczach płonęły wesołe iskierki. Gwałtownie zmieniła pozycję, orając się przy tym o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Kunai, dotychczas mocno ściskany w dłoni dziewczynki, teraz wyleciał w powietrze niczym pocisk z karabinu maszynowego i... Upadł na ziemię kilka metrów dalej, tuż obok drzewa, na którym zawczasu powieszono niebiesko-żółtą, okrągłą tarcze strzelniczą.

-A niech to cholera... – dziewczynka wyradzała na głos swoją dezaprobatę. Znów nie trafiła, chociaż trenowała to od ponad dwóch tygodni, to ciągle nie potrafiła poprawnie wymierzyć. Fakt ten sprawiał, że z każdą chwilą jej upór wrastał, ale teraz odczuwała jedynie irytacje.

-No ładnie się wyrażasz – Niewysoki, czarnowłosy chłopiec, o chłodnym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniu ciemnych oczu, od niechcenia odepchnął się do konara wiśni, o którą się opierał. – Co by na to powiedział Tenshi-sensei?

-Ankoku – dziewczynka odruchowo zwróciła się w jego stronę i odepchnęła głęboko, z wyraźną ulgą. – Ale mnie wystraszyłeś...

Chłopak podszedł bliżej, a na jego wargach pojawił się ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Hotaru także się uśmiechnęła, ale w jej przypadku było to raczej wymuszone. Tymczasem Ankoku ledwo zwrócił uwagę na jej minę. Wolnym krokiem minął filoletowowłosą, a następnie przykucnął obok miejsca w którym upadła broń dziewczynki. Podniósł ją z ziemi i zawiesił na środkowym palcu prawej dłoni. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w niego z milczącym zaciekawieniem. Od kąt pamiętała, ten chłopak przyprawiał ją o dreszcze, wywoływał uczucie szczerego podziwu w jej młodej duszy, ale równocześnie bala się zostać z nim dużej sama. Może przyczyną były te przeszywające zdawałoby się na wylot czarne oczy, może jakaś dziwna aura bijąca od całej jego postaci... Coś, co sprawiało, że raczej nie chciałoby się go za przyjaciela. Przebywając w jego obecności, Hotaru zawsze odczuwała nienaturalne napięcie, coś, co sprawiało, że czuła się tak jakby nagle zmniejszyła się do rozmiarów mrówki. Starała się tego nie okazywać, ale jej rozszerzone źrenice, oraz odruchowo wędrujące przed klatkę piersiową ręce, mówiły same za siebie. Mechanicznie cofnęła się o kilka kroków, ale brunet nawet nie zwracał na nią uwagi, tylko ze skupieniem przyglądał się lekko rozbujanej broni, wciąż zawieszonej na jego palcu. Chwilę później powoli stanął na nogach, a jego spojrzenie po raz kolejny spoczęło na niszczej o głowę adeptce. Ta, po rozciągnięciu warg w kolejnym wymuszonym uśmiechu spuściła głowę. Naprawdę, nie potrafiła zachować się przy nim inaczej...

-Mogę pomóc ci w treningu – uśmiechnął się zakładając za ucho jakiś pojedynczy kosmyk.

-Dzię-ku-ję – wyjąkała – po-po... poradzę sobie.

-Jak chcesz – wzruszył ramionami, a następnie wziął lekki zamach i zanim Hotaru zdołała połapać się w zamiarach chłopca, wypuszczony z jego rąk kunai przeleciał dosłownie kilka milimetrów od jej policzka, po czym wbił się w pień rosnącej za nią wiśni.

Ankoku oddalał się powoli, z dłońmi wsuniętymi do kieszeni spodni i cichą, smutną melodyjką na ustach, chociaż wcale nie było mu przykro. Przywykł do tego, żeby poranne treningi odbywać w samotności i nie sprawiało mu to większej różnicy, a może nawet podświadomie się z tego cieszył? Minął bramkę w drewnianym, otaczającym sad odrodzeniu i skierował swoje kroki w stronę widocznego nieopodal domu. Kiedy znalazł się blisko, przestał nucić, wyjął ręce z kieszeni i spojrzał w górę, ku spadzistemu dachowi. Uśmiechnął się. Najbardziej na świecie kochał samotność, wysokość i ciemność... I pewnie dlatego większość swoich ćwiczeń odbywał na dachu tej starej, dawno upuszczonej posiadłości, która obecnie służyła im za schronienie... Tak też stało się i tym razem.

Obszerne, prostokątne pomieszczenie, którego jedyne okno zakrywała ciężka, welurowa kotara barwy miodu, oświetlała niewielka świeca, stojąca na zawalonym papierami biurku. Migotliwy płomień przyciągał wzrok, rzucał głęboki blask na twarze obecnych w owym pokoju osób. Jedna z nich, wysoki dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, krzyżował ręce na piersi i nawet nie próbował ukryć niezadowolenia, które dokładnie uwidaczniało się zarówno w jego twarzy, jak i w głosie:

-Znalazłem ją, ale nadal nie rozumiem, do czego miałaby nam być potrzebna? I bez niej możemy spokojnie dokonać tego, czego chcemy. Mamy świetnych, naprawdę dobrze wyszkolonych shinobi, jedna kur... – mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał przekleństwo i tylko splunął na podłogę, z zaawansowaną linią krwi nic nie zmieni!

Druga z postaci, szczupły mężczyzna w średnim wieku uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Kirogan to jedna z najlepszych linii genetycznych naszej wioski. Szkoda by było ją tak zupełnie stracić, nie uważasz? Po za tym to doskonała broń...

-Ale przecież...

-Uwierz mi, to najlepsza i najszybsza droga. Badania zajęły by sporo czasu, tym bardziej, że mamy tylko ją, a czasu jest nie wiele. Naprawdę nie wiele...


	3. Chapter 3

Herbata była jeszcze gorąca. Świadczył o tym delikatny, przeźroczysty obłok pary unoszącej się z kubków. Obok stały dwa niewielkie talerze z ledwo tylko tkniętą jajecznicą, której zapach wypełniał całą kuchnię, ale nikt już nie zwracał na to uwagi. Siedząca na piętach Noriko uporczywie wpatrywała się w blat niskiego stołu, na którym ustawiono ów posiłek i nerwowo miętosiła w palcach skrawek swojej turkusowej tuniki, a zwrócony do niej profilem Tenshi przyglądał się kobiecie ze swego rodzaju zmartwieniem i zainteresowaniem. Chodź domyślał się, o czym ona teraz myśli, to jednak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Tym czasem kobieta powoli podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-Tenshi – zaczęła cicho – Gdyś mógł wrócić do Ame to, co byś zrobił?

Poczuł się tak, jakby poraził go piorun. Owszem, spodziewał się podobnego pytania, ale tak szybko? Nie był na to przygotowany, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, z resztą po co? Nigdy nie przepadał za tamtym miejscem. Uświadomił to sobie w tej właśnie chwili, po tym jak usłyszał to jakże bezpośrednie pytanie...

-Czemu tak nagle o to pytasz? – W głosie mężczyzny brzmiało zdziwienie. – Nie, sądzę, że nigdy bym tam nie wrócił nawet gdym mógł... – Dokończył podchodząc powoli do szatynki i siadając tuż obok niej. – To mała wioska, która nie wiele mogła mi dać, właściwie to mnie ograniczała... – Złapał ją za rękę – Masz powód, żeby o to pytać?

-Nie, zapomnijmy o tym – ucięła Noriko aż nazbyt nerwowym tonem, ale mężczyzna ledwo zwrócił na to uwagę. Nie chciał jej naciskać, nie chciał, aby czuła się z jakiegoś powodu skrępowana. Rozluźnił uścisk, a kobieta ponownie wbiła wzrok w blat stołu. Czego właściwie oczekiwała zadając mu to pytanie? Przecież jasne, że jego odpowiedź, nic by nie zmieniła. To ona musi zdecydować, wrócić, czy nie? Podniosła kubek do ust i upiła kilka łyków. Zerknęła kątem oka na jajecznicę, lecz nie miała ochoty na jedzenie. Odstawiła kubek ze stukiem, poczym stanęła na prostych nogach i podeszła do okna. Tenshi przyglądając się jej w milczeniu, wolno jadł swoje śniadanie.

-Nori-chan?

-Tak? – Rzuciła na wpółprzytomnie, jakby właśnie przebudziła się ze snu.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał bez nacisku – Nic nie zjadłaś...

-Jak najlepszym... Tylko jestem troszkę zmęczona. Wczoraj nie mogłam zasnąć...

-Rozumiem. No cóż... – Chciał jeszcze cos dodać, ale raptem drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a do środka weszła trójka dzieci: dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczynka, niższa o głowę od każdego ze swoich kolegów. Widząc ich kobieta odsunęła się od okna i ściągnęła gniewnie brwi.

-Miyuki? Mam nadzieje, że wytłumaczysz przyczynę tego nalotu. – Zabrzmiało groźnie, nawet samej kunoichi ton, jakiego użyła wydał się zbyt ostry. A jednak, osoba, do której skierowana była owa wypowiedź, niska, szczupła dziewczynka, o łobuzerskiej twarzy ozdobionej parą dużych, fiołkowych oczu oraz długich, rudych włosach spiętych teraz w koński ogon na czubku głowy z pomocą żółtej kokardy, wcale nie wyglądała na speszoną.

-No skoro tak – zaczęła rezolutnie dziewczynka – to na początek chciałabym bardzo przeprosić za to, że przeszkadzamy, a następnie przypomnieć tobie sensei, o tym, co nam obiecałaś...

-Ach... – Noriko machnęła ręką. – To już tak późno? Dobrze, zaraz do was przyjdę...

Adepci kiwnęli głowami, poczym opuścili kuchnię.

Aikanawa Kosuke, od dziesięciu lat pracujący jako barman w Inuyoku, jednej z najpodlejszych knajp w całej Kiri-Gakure uśmiechał się pod nosem. Dawno nie miał już takiego klienta, jak tamten, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w jednolity, szary skrój, którego dopełnienie stanowiła kamizelka shinobi, oraz widniejąca na czole, metalowa opaska z czterema skośnymi kreskami, symbolem Wioski Ukrytej Mgły. Prawda, że był to gość dość nietypowy, ninja z wioski, rzadko się tu zapędzali, a już na pewno, żaden nigdy nie przyszedł tu pić o tak wczesnej porze. Dla Kosuke nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że gość po pierwsze jest tutaj, po drugie zamawia takie ilości sake, że w jednym dniu w kasie zostanie taki utarg, jaki zwykle zbiera się przez tydzień... Fakt, że jedyny obecnie klient robił do kieliszka minę zbitego psa, nie miał tu zupełnie żadnego znaczenia.

Tym czasem brunet wypijał duszkiem, kolejne, zamawiane przez siebie porcje alkoholu. Nie liczył ich, ani trochę nie obchodziło go to, że świat powolutku zaczyna wirować mu przed oczami, że język coraz bardziej mu się plącze, tak iż nie jest już w stanie poprawnie wyartykułować nawet jednego zdania... Chciał tylko zapomnieć, pozbyć się tych głupich, nie dających mu spać myśli. Zapomnieć o własnej nienawiści i bezczynności... O tym, że kiedy wreszcie spotkał morderczynię swojego brata, nic nie mógł jej zrobić i to po części z własnego wyboru. Dlatego właśnie nieustannie przeklinał w myśli samego siebie, miał przecież taką świetną okazję... Mógłby to zrobić i nikt by się nie dowiedział, ale zabicie niej oznaczało przeciwstawienie się rozkazowi, a tego zabraniał mu jego własny honor. A niech to cholera! Czemu on sam musi aż tak bardzo komplikować sobie życie? Bo chciał zachować lojalność wobec Piątego? Czy warto się tak męczyć tylko po to, aby zachować pewne ideały? Ideały stanowiące jakby cześć jego samego, działające jak blokada, za każdym razem, gdy chciał przeciwstawić się przywódcy...

Ponownie skinął na barmana, a ten z wciąż przyklejonym do warg uśmiechem dolał mu trunku. Shinobi, już miał go wychylić drżącą ręką, gdy nagle poczuł, jak ktoś gwałtownie unieruchamia jego nadgarstek, a następnie wytrąca mu kieliszek z ręki. Oszołomimy zarówno alkoholem, jak i owym zdarzeniem, krewko poderwał się na nogi, ale niestety, nie był w stanie utrzymać się prosto, a wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jego wzroku wydawało mu się nieostre, rozmyte... Mimo to spróbował zrobić krok do przodu i wtedy jego policzek przeszył piekący ból...

-Więc tak spędzasz przedpołudnie, Ogai? Wstyd mi za ciebie, naprawdę...

Zniecierpliwiona Miyuki machnęła trzymanym w ręku długim, drewnianym kijem. Minął już cały kwadrans, odkąd cała trójka zgodnie z poleceniem swojej sensei, opuściła kuchnię i teraz czekała na nią na dziedzińcu posiadłości. Jednak, tylko dziewczynka zdradzała oznaki zdenerwowania, obaj chłopcy siedzieli, bowiem spokojnie na wąskim, drewnianym podeście, otaczającym, obszerny plac pokryty uklepaną ziemią oraz gdzieniegdzie wyrastającymi z niej rzadkimi kępkami trawy. Jeden z chłopów, mogłoby się wydawać nieco starszy od pozostałych, brązowowłosy Yume o dużych, piwnych oczach, zgiął prawą nogę w taki sposób, aby móc oprzeć na niej rękę, która z kolei stała się oparciem dla piegowatego policzka. Pozostając przez jakiś czas w tej pozycji, przyglądał się poczynaniom rudej z pod lekko zmrużonych powiek. Inna reakcja nie wchodziła w grę, zbyt długo znał swoją koleżankę, aby chociaż żartem próbować ją uspokoić. Do dziś pamiętał, jak dokładnie szczęść lat temu kilkuletnia Miyuki pobiła go dotkliwie. Nie zważając przy tym nawet na łączącą ich braterską wieź. Tylko dlatego, że skrytykował jej zachowanie. Od tego czasu nikt, po za Noriko nie ośmielił się krytykować młodej Ashidy zwłaszcza, gdy miała pod ręką Bokken. Ta długa, drewniana tyczka stanowiła w drobnych rączkach Miyuki w iście morderczą broń. Nic w tym z resztą dziwnego, w końcu trenowała z owym orężem dosłownie przez pół swojego krótkiego życia. Chłopak poprawił ułożenie dłoni. Pamiętał, że kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy z tym długim kijem, nie mógł powstrzymać się od histerycznego śmiechu, szedł nawet o zakład, że ruda nigdy nie nauczy się poprawnie posługiwać _tym czymś_, jak wówczas nazwał ów oręż w myślach. Jego przekonania, co do słuszności tego twierdzenia, wrosły jeszcze, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze poczynania koleżanki. Mała Miyuki machała bronią na wszystkie strony, jak nie przymierzając cepem. W niej ruchach nie było ani odrobimy płynności, czy koordynacji. Zdarzało się nawet, że traciła równowagę i jak długa padała na ziemię. Wspominając to chłopak, mimowolnie się uśmiechał i tylko kręcił głową, patrząc na dziki taniec młodziutkiej kunoichi, czy raczej kandydatki do tego tytułu. Tym czasem dziewczynka wzięła kolejny szeroki zamach, a jej Bokkenu przecięło powietrze z świstem. Yume, obok którego został wykonany ten ruch, mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł lekki podmuch na policzku, ale broń nawet go nie dotknęła.

Miyuki zrobiła szybki wypad do przodu, pochylając się przy tym nisko i nakreślając tuż nad ziemią szerokie półkole przy pomocy swojego kija. Następny krok, powolne uniesienie broni i nagła blokada. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna otworzyła dotychczas zamknięte oczy i raptownie uniosła głowę. Przed nią stał niewysoki, czarnooki brunet ubrany w zgniłozielone haori* i hakamę** w tym samym kolorze.

-Cześć Ankoku – Ruda uśmiechnęła się przymilnie cofając Bokken, którego drugi koniec na nowo stał się swobodny. – Skoro już mi przeszkodziłeś, to chyba wypadałoby przeprosić...

Chłopak tylko prychnął lekceważąco, a następnie oparł lewą dłoń o biodro.

-Chciałbym z tobą walczyć – powiedział cicho – tutaj i teraz.

Chociaż głos chłopca brzmiał bardzo poważnie, w oczach dziewczynki zapaliły się wesołe iskierki.

-Oczywiście, zgadzam się – mruknęła i zaatakowała bez ostrzeżenia, ale przeciwnik bez trudu sparował cios. Odskoczył po za zasiąg oręża panny Ashida. Ta ponownie rzuciła się w jego kierunku, biorąc równocześnie szeroki zamach z nad głowy. I tym razem trafiła w próżnię. Szybko rozejrzała się wokół, dostrzegła chłopaka kątem oka i natychmiast skierowała na niego kolejny cios. Bokken uderzył w ziemię, a jego właścicielka zachwiała się nagle, ale na szczęście, udało się jej przywrócić równowagę...

-Ciągle jesteś za wolna i taka przewidywalna – szepnął Ankoku tuż nad jej uchem. Gwałtownie wzruszyła ramionami. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, wyprowadzając jeszcze jeden atak. Jednak na niewiele się to zdało, bo Ankoku w odpowiednim czasie uskoczył w bok.

-Mówiłem, że jesteś za wolna – rzekł tonem kipiącym wręcz od pewności siebie – Szkoda, miałem nadzieje, że po nudnym treningu, przynajmniej troszkę się pobawię...

Miyuki nie zareagowała na jego słowa. Jej oczy zwędziły się, na czole pojawiła się zmarszczka oznaczająca skupienie. Twarz bruneta rozjaśniła się, jakby wewnątrz chłopaka zapalił ktoś stuwatową żarówkę:

-No wreszcie zaczęłaś myśleć... – Ucieszył się, uchylając się przed końcem Bokkenu, który właśnie świsnęło kilka nanometrów od jego głowy...

-Chyba się jednak zabawie – dokończył, zanim następne uderzenie dziewczyny, zmusiło go cofnięcia się o pół kroku. Mimo iż na początku tego nie chciał, to teraz jego dłoń powędrowała ku przytroczonej do uda kabury na shurikeny. Wydobył z niej kilka metalowych gwiazdek, ale nie zdarzył rzucić, bo w tym samym momencie powietrze przeszył ostry, kobiecy krzyk:

-Miyuki, Ankoku! Znowu zaczynacie? Przestańcie natychmiast!

Podziałało. Chłopak odłożył shurikeny z powrotem na miejsce, dziewczyna oparła Bokken o ziemię. Oboje, lekko zawstydzeni patrzyli teraz na czubki swoich butów.

-Ile razy trzeba wam powtarzać, że pojedynki bez nadzoru są tutaj zabronione? Jesteśmy wyrzutkami, ale i tak musimy trzymać się pewnych zasad. Swoich zasad – pod czas całej tej przemowy, Noriko stała w lekkim rozkroku, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, a jej oczy gniewnie lustrowały okolicę. Nie znosiła tak bezczelnej niesubordynacji, a poczynania tej dwójki nieraz doprowadzały ją na skraj wytrzymałości nerwowej. Podobne sparingi po między nimi zdarzały się przynajmniej raz na tydzień i żadne, prośby, groźby, ani nawet kary niedomagały. Ta para i tak zawsze zrobiła swoje, nawet, jeśli przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, solennie obiecywali, że zdarzyło się to po raz ostatni...

-A wy, co tu tak bezczynnie siedzicie? – Szatynka nagle dostrzegła siedzących na ganku chłopców. – Czemu żeście tego nie przerwali?

Pytanie retoryczne, ale Yume otworzył usta, aby opowiedzieć, jednak spokojny do tej pory, srebrnowłosy Nichihi powstrzymał go, zatykając mu usta dłonią.

-Przecież wiesz, że na nich nie ma mocnych – swobodny głos Tenshi`na natychmiast rozładował napięcie narosłe po między kobietą, a dziećmi. – Jeśli bardzo chcą się pobić, to i tak to zrobią...

-Ale myśmy się wcale nie bili – zaprotestowała energicznie Miyuki, podnosząc przy tym wzrok na mężczyznę.

-Ciebie, młoda damo, nikt o nic nie pytał – uciął Tenshi, a dziewczynka poczuła jak krew uderza jej do głowy. _Nie jestem żadną damą!_ Chciała wykrzyknąć, lecz uznała, że w tej sytuacji najlepszym wyjściem będzie milczenie. Już i tak na pewno nie unikną kary...

Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu.

-Wami zajmiemy się później – rzucił parze młodych winowajców surowe spojrzenie, które jednak szybko złagodniało.

-Gdzie Hotatu i Hikaru? – Spytał swoim zwykłym, głębokim głosem.

-Panna świetlik*** w sadzie, ćwiczy coś, czego i tam nigdy się nie nauczy, a pana świetlistego****, kto go tam wie, mi się nie spowiada – Wygłosił bezczelnie Ankoku.

haori* - luźny ubiór wierzchni podobny do płaszcza, sięgający do kolan, noszony w Japonii. (źródło słownik wyrazów obcych i zwrotów obcojęzycznych Kopaliskiego wersja on-line )

hakama** - Szerokie spodnie zakładane na męskie kimona, lub (i) służące jako stój do niektórych sztuk walki...

Hotaru – imię dziewczyny oznacza świetlika

Hikaru – Imię znaczy świetlisty (albo światło, różne źródła zrobiły mi pasztet z mózgu)

4


	4. Chapter 4

Ostry, zimny, a przy tym wyjątkowo twardy strumień wody gwałtownie uderzył go w twarz i korpus. Siła odrzutu sprawiła, że ku przerażeniu oglądającego całe zajście barmana, przeleciał przez całą salę i prawie wbił się plecami w ścianę, a następnie osunął się po niej na podłogę. Na szczęście, nie stracił przytomności, wręcz przeciwnie: jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do jeszcze trochę piekących oczu. Przetarł na wpół świadomym ruchem, poczym niezbyt pewnie dźwignął się na chwiejne nogi. Roztaczający się przed nim obraz nadal był odrobinę zamazany, niewyraźny, ale mimo to dostrzegł, że nowoprzybyła postać, stojąca teraz spokojnie przy barze, szykuje się do kolejnego ataku. Instynktownie odsunął się na bok, niestety nie dość szybko, poczuł więc jak po jego ciele spływa kolejna porcja lodowatego płynu i zaklął szpetnie pod adresem, tego kto zgotował mu ów prysznic. Miej-więcej w tym samym momencie, stwierdził, że wypity alkohol, nie ma już nad nim żadnej władzy. Dysząc ciężko, otrzepał się raptownie, tak jak robią to psy po kąpieli, rozglądając się przy tym po sali wściekłym wzrokiem. Przemoczone do cna ubranie kleiło się do ciała, mokre włosy opadały na czoło i przysłaniały oczy. Odrzucił je nerwowym ruchem, z jego nozdrzy głośno wydobywało się powietrze. Zdawało się, że zaraz rzuci się z pięściami na młodego jasnowłosego mężczyznę, spokojnie opierającego się o ladę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Oto bowiem brunet prychnął raz jeszcze, po czym utkwił wciąż pełen złości wzrok we wspomnianym osobniku.

-Taro? Co ty tu do cholery robisz?

-To raczej moja kwestia – odparł beznamiętnie tamten – Co ty tu robisz Ogai-kun?

Nie opowiedział, zamiast tego rozejrzał się po sali i aż jęknął, widząc do czego doprowadził ją atak Taro. Podłogę pomieszczenia pokrywały teraz liczne mniejsze i większe kałuże, w kilku miejscach krople wody wciąż spływały ze ściany, a krzesła i stoliki, były nie tyle poprzewracane, co po prostu połamane... Wszędzie walały się kawałki szkła z rozbitych szyb popielniczek, kieliszków, oraz butelek. Nigdzie nie został nawet kawałek suchego miejsca.

-Chyba przesadziłeś – powiedział już całkowicie spokojnie patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w twarz. Tamten tylko wkruszył ramionami, następnie wydobył z kieszeni kurtki, w którą był ubrany niewielki, czarny portfel i ze spokojnym, może nawet nieco obojętnym wyrazem twarzy rzucił go barmanowi. Ten zaś mimo oszołomienia, złapał go w locie... Po czym ciągle jeszcze szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał w stronę jasnowłosego, tyle, że jego już dawno tam nie było...

-Cholerni Shinobi – mruknął zabierając się za wycieranie lady. – Stanowczo za dużo sobie pozwalają, jak babcię kocham... – dokończył, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że przecież nie ma już babci.

Zaułek, w którym znajdowała się Inuyoku, ciasna, brudna uliczka, po której szwendały się bezpańskie koty, usilnie poszukujące w śmietnikach czegoś do jedzenia, nie należała rzecz jasna do często uczęszczanych. To też jak tylko obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Ogai, bez żadnego ostrzenia, szybkim sprawnym ruchem dłoni posłał Taro wprost na ścianę najbliższego budynku.

-Nie prosiłem cię, o to żebyś mnie niańczył! Doskonale radzę sobie sam! – Warknął wściekle, uwalniając wreszcie pokłady tłumionej w sobie złości. – Nie potrzebuje opieki, niczyjej, a zwłaszcza twojej!

-No właśnie widzę – Blondyn wydawał się być zupełnie niezrażony sposobem w jaki został potraktowany. – W porządku odbiłeś to sobie, więc teraz możemy pogadać normalnie.

Ogai tylko zacisnął pieści. Nie, nie miał mu absolutnie nic do powiedzenia, to co się z nim dzieje, to jego najbardziej osobista sprawa i z nikomu, ale to naprawdę nikomu nie zamierzał się zwierzać, nawet facetowi z którym przyjaźnił się od ładnych paru lat. Zacisnął dłoń w pieść, teraz gdy patrzył w pozornie zimne, zdawało by się pozbawione wyrazu oczy swojego przyjaciela, zdawało mu się że dostrzega w nich niewielkie, ale za to bardzo wyraźne iskierki czegoś, co bardzo przypominało współczucie. Z trudem powstrzymał kolejny wybuch gniewu, to takie poniżające, nie potrzebował litości, nie potrzebował żalu, a już na pewno nie od N I E G O. Nie od człowieka, którego zawsze podziwiał właśnie za nie okazywanie podobnych emocji, od kogoś, kto nigdy się nad nikim nie rozczulał, ale mimo to umiał każdego podnieść na duchu.

Dziś jednak, nawet on nie mógł mu pomóc. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż upora się z własnymi myślami. Myślami utrudniającymi mu normalne funkcjonowanie... Wcisnął głowę pomiędzy ramiona, powoli opuścił ręce. Nie chciał widzieć tych dziwnych, tak nie podobnych do Taro iskierek, czających się teraz w jego spojrzeniu, jednak, po mimo złości, nie miał też zamiaru z nim więcej walczyć. To przecież nic mu nie da.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał tylko, głosem świadczącym o odzyskiwanej równowadze.

-Piąty mi kazał. Uprzedził mnie, żebym miał na ciebie oko i widzę, że się nie pomylił.

Ogai powstrzymał przekleństwo. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. Przecież nie był nic nie rozumiejącym małym dzieckiem, wymagającym specjalnego traktowania. Nawet jeśli nie mieściło się to w jego w jego rozumowaniu, umiał uznać racje przełożonych.

Łagodny wiatr poruszał źdźbłami traw, sprawiał, że okolicę wypełniał zapach dzikich róż, przenikał przez cieniutką asymetryczną tunikę z turkusowej bawełny, okrywającej ciało brązowowłosej kobiety. Noriko obojętnym gestem poprawiła jakiś niesforny, wciąż wpadający jej do oczu kosmyk włosów. Znów była sama, w miejscu, ułatwiającym jej skupienie. Przymknęła oczy, ułożyła ręce pod głową. Niepokój, dziwne uczucie braku, rozbudzone wczorajszego wieczora, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, zmuszały jej umysł do intensywnej pracy. W jednej chwili to co wypracowała przez lata, przestało się tak naprawdę liczyć. _Wrócić, czy zostać, żyć dalej jak do tej pory?_ Pytanie to wciąż obijało się o ściany jej mózgu, przyćmiewając sobą wszelkie inne sprawy. Argumenty, zarówno za, jak i przeciw, same cisnęły się na jej usta, same układały się w długie polemiki, które przemieniały się w wewnętrzne kłótnie, zupełnie, jakby skrywała w sobie dwie, zupełnie różne osoby. Z jednej strony miała dość podobnej egzystencji, życia bez żadnych widoków, chociażby na najbliższe dni, za to nieustanie pełnego obaw, o tych którzy stali się jej bliscy, z drugiej wcale nie miała gwarancji, że jeśli się zgodzi, pozostali pozostaną bezpieczni. I to ją powstrzymywało. Przecież tamten facet nie powiedział ani słowa o dzieciach, a nawet gdyby jakoś udało się przekonać Mizukage do tego, aby one z nią zostały, to co się stanie z Tenshi`m? Niewiarygodne, w jak krótkim czasie, ten człowiek stał się dla niej kimś wyjątkowym, o kim mogła myśleć... o kim chciała myśleć jak o człowieku, z którym mogłaby spędzić resztę swojego życia. Fakt ten bardzo ją niepokoił, sprawiał, że jeszcze intensywniej starała się skupić, na tym jakie korzyści, mógłby dać jej powrót. To przecież absurdalne, żeby uczucie do tego mężczyzny przyczyniło się do zmarnowania takiej szansy, przecież znali się od niedawna... Co więcej, gdyby nie ta mała, fioletowowłosa dziewczynka i błagające spojrzenie jej dużych, fiołkowych oczu, osobnik ów już dawno by nie żył, że też musiała dojrzeć wówczas te oczy... Odkąd pamiętała, miała słabość do małych dziewczynek o tym kolorze tęczówki. Kilka lat temu, to właśnie spojrzenie Miyuki, sprawiło, że przygarnęła trójkę dzieciaków, z nieistniejącej już wtedy Oto-Gakure. Nagle zmieniła pozycję na siedzącą. Fakt, że owo miejsce już nie istnieje, wciąż wywoływało w jej piersi nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Prawda, że nie była to miła osada, za którą się tęskni, ale przecież to tam mieszkała i trenowała po opuszczeniu Kiri. Co więcej była przekonana, że znacznie więcej zawdzięcza jej przywódcy, niż swojej rodzinnej wiosce. Pewna, że nikt jej nie widzi, zaczęła powoli ściągać materiał tuniki ze swojego lewego ramienia.

-Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – usłyszała tuż za swoimi plecami cichy, znajomy głos – Więc jednak coś się stało. Przy śniadaniu, nie powiedziałaś mi wszystkiego, prawda? – Zapytał siadając na wprost kobiety, pod czas gdy ona ponownie nakryła ramię niebieską tkaniną.

-Rano nie chciałem naciskać, ale potem odeszłaś zupełnie bez słowa... Myślisz o tym, o czym pytałaś mnie w kuchni, prawda?

-No co ty – Noriko starała się ukryć grające w niej emocje, - przecież to nie było na poważnie.

-A jednak coś się z tobą dzieje, jesteś inna.

-Nie znasz mnie. Za krótko się znamy.

-Mieszkamy razem, chyba nie zapomniałaś. Z resztą myślę, że zdążyłem cię poznać... Często zapadasz w zadumę, ale nigdy nie olewasz dzieci, a dzisiaj? Znikłaś jak tylko posłałem Ankoku i Miyuki do pokoi. Yume i Nichihi nie mogli zacząć nauki bez niej, czy jak?

-Przyszedłeś tu, żeby gadać takie banały?

-Myśl sobie co chcesz. Nie lubię czekać, na złe zakończenie. – Powiedziawszy to, powoli dźwignął się z trawy, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i już miał odejść, gdy zatrzymał go cichy, ledwo słyszalny szept:

-Proszę, zostań.

Posłuchał i przysiadł dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, a szatynka dyskretnie przybliżyła się do niego. To, co chciała w sobie stłumić, teraz jakby przejęło nad nią kontrolę, sprawiało, że chociaż sama dziwiła się swojemu zachowaniu, jej ręka błądziła po jego ramieniu, a następnie schodziła w dół i zaczynała szarpać wycięcie jego zgniłozielonej koszulki. Nie protestował, przeciwnie, pomógł dziewczynie ściągnąć z siebie ów rzecz i odrzucić ją na bok. Następnie, jego własne palce przesunęły się po ramionach Noriko, delikatnie zsuwając z nich osłaniającą je tkaninę. W owej chwili on także nie panował nad sobą, nie myślał. Zupełnie nie obchodziło go, to że jest środek dnia, tutaj i tak nikt nie mógł ich nakryć... Dotknął ustami skóry kobiety, na co ona tylko uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Całe napięcie uciekło w jednej chwili zapomniała, że jeszcze kilka minut temu, pragnęła za wszelką cenę stłumić to bezsensowne uczucie, które jednak teraz opanowało ją bez reszty.

Siedziała po turecku, z dłońmi na kolanach i z przymkniętymi oczami, powtarzała w kółku jedno zdanie. Za każdym zaś powtórzeniem, zapadała w coraz głębszy trans, wszelkie emocje, jeszcze niedawno rozsadzające pierś dziewczynki, nagle się ulotniły. Nawet złość, czy raczej wściekłość, na tego, kto zamknął ją w tym pomieszczeniu, znikły w jednej chwili. Myśli rudej przestały płynąć, wszystko wokół, to jest sufit na którym zawieszono prowizoryczną lampkę, podłoga wyłożona zniszczonymi tatami, wbudowana w ścianę szafa, przestały dla niej istnieć.

_On Mani Hatsu Mei Un_

Monotonny szept wypełniał pomieszczenie, przyczyniając się do jeszcze większego rozluźniania wypowiadającej go osoby. Niespodziewanie, do dźwięków składających się na wypowiadaną przez dziewczynkę mantrę, dołączył odgłos stukania, a mówiąc śmielej uderzania palcem w powierzchnię drewnianych drzwi. Stukanie powtórzyło się, dotarło do świadomości dziewczynki, burząc tym samym całą jej koncentrację. Z nieco kwaśną miną zaprzestała modłów i nie zmieniając pozycji, krzyknęła standardowe w owej sytuacji pytanie: „Kto tam?", chociaż w jej głowie brzmiało ono znacznie bardziej wulgarnie i dosadnie.

-Miyuki-chan? Poćwiczysz ze mną? – Odpowiedział jej głos, właśnie wsuwającego się do pomieszczenia Yume.

-Tenshi-san zabronił mi opuszczać pokój. – Odparła odwracając się w stronę szatyna – Zapomnij, nie zamierzam narażać się dwa razy w tym samym dniu.

-Ale ani jego, ani Noriko-sensei, tutaj nie ma i coś mi się zdaje, że nieprędko wrócą – Chłopak uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – To jak idziemy?

Entuzjastycznie kiwnęła głową, gdy podnosiła się z podłogi. Co prawda teoretycznie pogodziła się z faktem, że spędzi w tym pokoju najbliższy tydzień, ale jeśli nadarzała się okazja opuszczenia go, chociażby na chwilę przed końcem wyroku to należały ją wykorzystać...


	5. Chapter 5

Piąty Mizukage siedział w swoim gabinecie i beznamiętnym wzrokiem spoglądał w stronę okna, mimo iż widok jaki roztaczał się za szybą wcale nie należał do przyjemnych. Przeciwnie: z jednolicie szarych, ciężkich chmur bez przerwy sączyły się małe kropelki, drobną kaszką pokrywające wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze zaś wiejący z zachodu niewielki, ale za to chłodny wiatr zwiewał z głów nielicznych przechodniów kaptury kurtek przeciwdeszczowych... Nie to jednak zajmowało teraz głowę Cienia Wody, chodź ton jego rozmyślań idealnie harmonizował się z ową ponurą aurą. Powstrzymując się przed wykrzyczeniem w próżnię jakiegoś wyjątkowo szpetnego przekleństwa, od kilkunastu minut wciąż cisnącego się na jego usta, zacisnął dłoń w pieść. Incydent, który wydarzył się zaledwie kilka godzin temu, w tamtej opuszczonej przez boga dzielnicy, wytrącił go z równowagi, sprawił że powoli zaczynał wątpić w skuteczność swojego palu. Niby jak miał prowadzić wojnę, skoro para jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi rozbijała się po jakiś podłych knajpach, od rana zalewając się w trupa, lub; i demontując wystrój wspomnianych lokali? Czego jak czego, ale podobnego zachowania się po nich nie spodziewał. Zdawało mu się, że zna ich dobrze, że wie na co ich stać... **I tak, chociaż przewidywał lekkie komplikacje, ze strony Ogai`a, to jednak w życiu nie pomyślałby nawet, że ten chłopak mógłby zrobić coś podobnego.** Nie po tym jak nakazał wzmożoną mobilizację dla wszystkich pozostałych w wiosce sił.

Nieważne jaki był powód takiego zachowania, wszelkie osobiste względy nie mogły mieć tutaj absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Powoli podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do okna, oparł ręce o parapet i wreszcie rozluźnił pieści. Nie był już nauczycielem, a to nie byli już jego uczniowie, tamte czasy minęły bezpowrotnie i teraz nie powinny się dla niego liczyć. Teraz on był Kage wioski Ukrytej Mgły, a oni jego podwładnymi, takimi samymi jak reszta Jouninów i Chuuninów, nie znaczących dla niego i jego poprzedników więcej niż zwykłe mięso armatnie. Przynajmniej tak być powinno. W końcu ludzi zawsze można zastąpić, a jeśli ma się do czynienia z wojskiem, to tym bardziej należy liczyć się z możliwością wymiany składu osobowego. Śmierć, lub niedyspozycja jednego z członków oddziału nie może być powodem rozpadu oddziału... Jednak jak zwykle teoria okazała się łatwiejsza od praktyki...

- Mizukage-sama – usłyszał za swoimi plecami czyjś głos. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego biurka. Kilka kroków przed wspomnianym meblem stał wysoki, stosunkowo szczupły mężczyzna, z twarzą schowaną pod porcelanową maską.

- Mów – Przywódca niemal natychmiast zapomniał o swoich problemach i przyjął postawę wyczekującą – Jak wygląda sytuacja?

- Nie jest dobrze. Kumo najwyraźniej coś przeczuwa, ich ANBU nieustannie patroluje granicę, a od czasu do czasu jakaś gruba zapuści się na nasze terytoriom. Nie dalej jak wczoraj rozbiliśmy jeden taki oddział. Udało się nam nawet złapać jednego z jego członków, niestety popełnił samobójstwo, zanim zdołaliśmy go przesłuchać... Komunikacja między nimi, a Ame wydaje się wręcz doskonała. Ich oddziały posługują się szyfrem, którego niestety jeszcze nie udało na się złamać...

Przez oblicze przywódcy przesunęło się coś na podobieństwo cienia, czoło w jednej chwili przecięła zmarszczka, a szare oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

- Za co ja wam do tysiąca czortów płacę? – zapytał uniesionym głosem, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w stojącym przed nim oininie, w taki sposób, jakby miał zamiar przebić na wylot jego maskę. – Mówiłem, że macie zlikwidować ich kanały informacyjne, a wy co? Przychodzicie do mnie dwa tygodnie po zleceniu misji i meldujecie, że ich komunikacja ma się świetnie, co więcej MY NIE MAMY ŻADNEGO WGLĄDU DO TEGO, CO ONI MIĘDZY SOBĄ PRZESYŁAJĄ! Nie tego spodziewałem się po własnym ANBU! – Dokończył mocno akcentując ostatnie zdanie, lecz mężczyzna w masce nawet nie drgnął. Nadal stał na tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, naprężony jak struna, bez najmniejszych oznak zniecierpliwienia.

- Tak, czy tak nie możemy odpuścić i musimy za wszelką cenę zniszczyć ich sojusz. Nie obchodzi mnie w jaki sposób do tego dojdzie, ale nie dalej jak za tydzień, chciałbym tu widzieć deklarację neutralności Wioski Deszczu. Potraficie to załatwić, czy jest to dla was zbyt trudne?

- Oczywiście, Czcigodny Mizukage, będzie jak każesz.

TTTTT

Szatyn wsunął w usta ułamane chwilę wcześniej źdźbło trawy, a następnie oparł plecy o pień rosnącej za nim wiśni. Byli tu w trojkę i leniwie wyciągali na trawie swoje ciała po wyjątkowo męczącym treningu. A przynajmniej tak, za pomocą bezwzględnej większości głosów zadecydowali Miyuki i Yume, którzy jako para starszych kolegów, wymogli podobną postawę na lekko nadąsanej, ale jak zawsze uległej Hotaru. Dziewczynka, chociaż mocno niezadowolona z faktu, iż wspomniani osobnicy odrywają ją od ćwiczeń, siedziała teraz grzecznie pomiędzy nimi i głęboko wciągała powietrze. Kilka metrów dalej, pod drzewem, na którym wciąż wisiała nietknięta tarcza strzelnicza leżał porzucony kunai, na który fioletowowłosa zerkała nieustannie kątem oka. Chętnie poćwiczyłaby jeszcze zwłaszcza, że nie była zadowolona z osiągniętych wyników, czy raczej ściślej mówiąc z ich braku. Kolejne nieudane próby doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa, sprawiały, że z jeszcze większą zawziętością zabierała się za trenowanie czegoś, do czego ewidentnie brakowało jej talentu. Właśnie dlatego od ponad tygodnia, spędzała tu, z przerwami na sen i posiłek, niemal całe dnie. Jednakże teraz do obiadu pozostały jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny. Hotaru splotła palce u rąk, aby zapanować nad ich drżeniem, na co obserwująca ją z pod oka Miyuki uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, zamiast tego opuściła powieki na oczy. Widząc to, dziewięciolatka zmieniła pozycję, podkurczyła nogi, wyprostowała plecy, ułożyła dłonie na kolanach, nisko opuściła głowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostała bez ruchu we wspomnianej pozie, poczym niespodziewanie podniosła się z ziemi i zaczęła wolniutko zmierzać w stronę swojego dawnego miejsca treningowego.

- Hotaru-chan źle ci z nami?

Przystanęła w półkroku, sztywno odwróciła się stronę pytającej.

- Nie Sempai ja tylko...

Nerwowo rozplątała, a następnie splotła z powrotem ręce, ułożywszy poprzednio przed sobą, na wysokości kładki piersiowej.

- ... ja tylko troszkę się nudzę i bardzo chciałabym się wreszcie tego nauczyć... – mówiła cichym, ale wyraźnym, pozbawionym drżenia głosem.

- Spokojnie, przecież mówiłem, że ci pomożemy – Yume otworzył jedno oko. – Uważaj! – dodał gwałtownie i błyskawicznie podniósł się z trawy, jednocześnie sięgając po shuriken, ale było już za późno...

TTTTT

Hotaru wierzgnęła nogami w powietrzu. Z jej ust wydobył się tłumiony krzyk, gdy przyczajona za nią postać nagle zaatakowała. W jednej chwili z dosłownie z nikąd pojawiły się jeszcze dwie zamaskowane postacie. Nie tracąc ani sekundy rzuciły się w stronę pozostałych dzieci. Te, chociaż zupełnie zaskoczone nową sytuacją, zdołały jednak wyciągnąć broń. Wycelowały. Rzuciły. Trafiły. Równocześnie usłyszały głośne piknięcie, zobaczyły wątły obłok szarego dymu, a następnie dwie kłody zamiast rannych przeciwników. A Niech to! Miyuki szybko obróciła się wokół własnej osi, z kunai`em przygotowanym do kolejnego ataku. Yume pośpiesznie zawiązał kilka pieczęci. Kilka małych kul ognia poleciało jednocześnie w trzech kierunkach. Jedna zatrzymała się na najbliższym drzewie. Niska, niezbyt rozłożysta wiśnia, natychmiast stanęła w płomieniach. Kilka pozostałych zostało z powrotem wysłanych w stronę atakującego. Chłopak pośpiesznie wykonał salto w tył. Ktoś krzyknął pośpiesznie nazwę jakieś techniki. Powietrze zawirowało i na walczących posypał się deszcz igieł. Ruda tanecznym krokiem zaczęła lawirować po między nimi. Yume, który nie dorównywał jej szybkością starał się za wszelką cenę osłaniać swoje punkty życiowe. Świat coraz szybciej wirował mu przed oczami. Jego ruchy stawały się chaotyczne. Nadgarstek prawej dłoni, tej samej w którą starał się odbijać niektóre pociski bolał go niesamowicie. Nie widział przeciwników. Jednakże nie miało teraz żadnego znaczenia, ważniejsze było aby w jakikolwiek sposób wydostać się z zagrożonej strefy. To z pozoru łatwe w założenie, okazało się to potwornie trudne do wykonania. Bowiem za każdym razem gdy któremuś z dzieci zdawało się, że dociera do granicy zasięgu owego ataku, granica ta przesuwała się. W efekcie para młodocianych adeptów ninjitsu ciągle znajdowała się w samy centrum igielnego piekła. Nic więc dziwnego w tym, że ich ciała zamieniły się w wkrótce w ociekające krwią jeże. Deszcz igieł nie ustawał, przeciwnie zagęszczał się. Widziany przez dzieci obraz stopniowo zamieniał się w rozmazane, kolorowe plany. Czerwona ciecz zalewała im oczy, spływała po twarzy i rękach, ból rozsadzał ich ciała, a jednak mimo to ciągle stały, a nawet próbowały się bronić... Towarzyszący nieprzerwanemu atakowi szum ciągle przybierał na sile, stopniowo stawał się nie do zniesienia. Okolica tonęła w szkarłacie. Wyczerpana Miyuki sięgnęła do pochwy na ułudzie. Pokonując ból spojrzała przed siebie i wypuściła w powietrze kilka shurikenów. Niestety, na nic się do nie zdało, bo żelazne gwiazdki upadły tuż pod jej stopami... Dziewczyna zaklęła siarczyście słowem, którego nie rozumiała, z trudem osłaniając się w przed kolejną falą pocisków. Prawie nic już nie widziała, po za czerwonymi plamami tańczącymi przed jej oczami, prawie nic nie słyszała po za szumem pocisków, oraz rozdzierającym, chodź słabym krzykiem Yume... I nagle poczuła orzeźwiający chód na swoim policzku... Czyżby bombardowanie się zakończyło? Nie to nie to, a po za tym wcale nie zanosiło się na deszcz... Co to wszystko znaczy? Żaden atak fizyczny nie działa w ten sposób. Upadła na kolana. Ciężkie krople spadały na jej głowę, moczyły uranie i włosy. Jednak ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Odpowiednio złożyła ręce...

- Uwolnienie!

Tak jak się spodziewała, wszelki atak ustał tylko ptaki ćwierkały w gałęziach drzew, z których jedno, rosnące nieco na uboczu było całkowicie zwęglone. Kilka kroków dalej leżał zwinięty w kłębek brązowowłosy chłopak, a niemal cała powierzchnia trawnika usiana była rożnego rodzaju żelastwem. Brakowało jedynie Hotaru i napastników.

- Yume wstawaj! – krzyknęła trącając chłopaka końcem buta – Porwali ją!

- Kto?, co? gdzie? Jak? – Szatyn zachowywał się jak osoba wyrwana z głębokiego snu: gwałtownie zerwał się na równe nogi, zrobił głupią minę i podrapał się po potylicy. – Kogo porwali?

- No Hotaru – Miyuki nie ukrywała irytacji, z faktu, że musi tłumaczyć mu tak oczywiste rzeczy, które z resztą nie dalej jak pięć minut temu działy się na jego własnych oczach...

– I Co my teraz zrobimy? Tenshi-san zabije nas jak się dowie!

- No co, nie nasza wina. – Ponownie podrapał się w głowę, po czym wsunął ręce do kieszeni i aż podskoczył, kiedy wyczuł ręką coś, co bardzo przypominało złożoną kartkę. Dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że kieszenie tych spodni zostały nie dalej jak wczoraj wieczorem starannie oczyszczone, ze wszelkiej zbędnej zawartości. Zdezorientowany wydobył to coś na zewnątrz i zaczął uważnie oglądać ze wszystkich stron. Rzeczywiście była to karteczka. Czyta złożona na osiem części karteczka... Czy na pewno czysta? Aby to sprawdzić rozłożył ją, a wtedy:

- Miyu-chan? Może rzucisz na to okiem?

Dziewczyna natychmiast stanęła za jego plecami, w taki sposób, aby widzieć zawartość arkusika...

- O kurde mol to mamy przechlapane...


End file.
